For ever in love or not?
by BellNami
Summary: Story, die zeigt wie schmal die Grenze zwischen Hass und Liebe eigentlich ist und was gute Freunde manchmal wert sind. Achtung:lemon


FOR EVER IN LOVE OR NOT?  
  
Die Wellen der Grand Line rauschten. Die Möwen kreisten um das obere Ende des Masts. Ansonsten schien das Wasser heute gar keine Lust zu haben, hohe Wellen zu schlagen. Es war brütend heiß. Die Hitze war sogar so stark das keiner , nicht mal, der sonst so ausgeflippte, Ruffy, Lust hatte irgendwas schweißtreibendes zu machen. Der Käpten der Strohhut-Bande war im Moment damit beschäftigt seinen Smutje zu überreden ihn etwas Kaltes zu zuberreiten.  
  
"Och , komm schon Sanji. Mir ist so heiß!" "Ich weiß das es heiß ist Ruffy, aber wir haben nicht genug Proviant an Bord um uns jetzt daran gütlich zu tun."  
  
Ruffy maulte vor sich hin und trollte sich zu seinem Lieblingsplatz an deck.  
  
~~~~°~~~~  
  
Oben im Mastkorb war Lysop damit beschäftigt nach "ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen" Ausschau zu halten. Er schaute mit seinem Fernrohr in alle Himmelsrichtungen, doch fand nichts.  
  
" Na, Lysop? Siehst du was?" , fragte der kleine Elch, Chopper. "Nö, zum Glück keine anderen Piraten, aber leider auch keine Insel." "Schade." , meinte Chopper. "Ich hätte mich gerne etwas abgekühlt" "Ja." , mischte sich Nico Robin, das neueste Mitglied der Strohhut-Bande, ein. "Jetzt sich am Strand ins kühle Wasser werfen, das wärs!"  
  
Sie hatte sich sehr verändert seit sie nach der Geschichte mit Alabasta in die Strohhut-Bande eingetreten war. Irgendwie offener und freundlicher, doch immer noch ein Geheimnis für ihre "Mitpiraten".  
  
"Hat da einer was von Strand gesagt?" , Fragte Nami und schaute von ihrer Liege aus auf. "Ja. Wir haben uns grade vorgestellt jetzt am Strand zu sein." , antwortete Robin. "Hm ... Also..." , Nami sah auf eine ihrer Karten. "Das liese sich machen." "Echt?" , fragte Chopper, dem die Hitze am meisten zu schaffen machte , da er ein dickes Fell hatte. "Ja, wenn wir ein wenig nach Süden bei drehen würden sähe ich da kein Problem." Robin runzelte die Stirn: " Aber, ich dachte auf der Grand Line kann man nur mit dem Lock- oder dem Eternalport reisen, oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?" "Das stimmt eigentlich, aber" , Nami zeigte Robin die Karte "sieh mal , es gibt Ausnahmeinseln, die vom Lock- oder Eternalportsystem nicht betroffen sind." "Ach so!"  
  
Robin grinste.  
  
"Aber wenn wir da jetzt schwimmen wollen brauchen wir Badezeug ." "Also meinet wegen muss das nicht sein" , flötete Sanji voller Vorfreude.  
  
**BOING**  
  
"HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE , DU LÜSTLING?!!" "Komm runter Nami. Du kennst Sanji doch." , meinte Zorro, der sich bisher im einzigen Schatten auf Deck aufgehalten und jetzt zu ihnen kam. "Ja, aber es geht manchmal doch etwas zu weit mit seinen Fantasien." "Also zurück zum Thema: Badezeug." , meinte Robin. "Ach, da können wir das nehmen" , sagte Nami und hob ein paar Bikinis und Badehosen (ich weiß: das hatten sie damals noch nicht, aber damals hatten sie auch noch keine BHs. Nami trug aber einen.) aus einer Kiste, die sie noch vom letzten Einkauf auf der letzten Insel hatte.  
  
" Na dann Sanji, Ruffy ändert den Kurs auf West/Ost!"  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie auf dem herrlichen Strand. Sie hatten sich bereits umgezogen. ( Wobei Sanji bei den Mädchen natürlich mal wieder gucken wollte.)  
  
"Hach ist das schön!!!" "JUCHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" , Ruffy rannte als erster voll ins Wasser und spritzte versehentlich Zorro nass.  
  
"ups, sorry Zorro!"  
  
Nami und Robin kamen als letzte von Bord. Sie sahen wirklich sehr schön aus, in den Bikinis. Robins war in einem satten purpurrot , was mit ihrem schwarzen Haar sehr elegant aussah. Nami dagegen hatte einen weißen Bikini(*ggg*)in dem sie sicher mal zur "Miss University" gewählt werden könnte. Und diesmal war nicht nur Sanji hingerissen. Auch Lysop, Chopper und der ansonsten so verspielte Ruffy blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Nur Zorro nicht. Der musterte die beiden nur kurz und guckte dann wieder aufs Meer.  
  
"Wieso hast du denn deine Schwerter dabei, Zorro?" , fragte Nami verdutzt. " Lass mich doch."  
  
Sie hatten sehr viel Spaß im Wasser. Doch nach zwei oder drei Stunden ging Nami zu Robin und sonnte sich.  
  
"Sollten wir nicht mal gucken ob es hier auch was Essbares gibt? Ich meine , lange können wir nicht mehr von unserem Vorrat leben." , bemerkte Sanji nach etwa fünf Stunden. "Du hast recht. Lasst uns Gruppen bilden die dann nach Essbarem suchen."  
  
Sie beschrifteten Zettel und jeder zog Einen.  
  
"Ich komme mit Ruffy und Lysop in eine Mannschaft." , sagte Sanji etwas endtäuscht. "Ich bleibe mit Chopper an Bord." , ergänzte Robin. "dann bleiben nur noch ich und Zorro übrig." "Na dann, LOOOOOOOS!" , schrie Ruffy. "Nein Ruffy, erst Morgen." "Oooooch!!!"  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Um Mitternacht waren nur noch zwei Personen auf dem Deck.  
  
"Was hast du Morgen vor , hm?" " Geht dich das was an?" " Mann, sag doch, was du mit ihr anstellen willst!" "Ich guck mal wie es sich ergibt." "Aber wehe du nimmst sie mir weg! Sie gehört mir, verstanden?!!!" "Tzt. Ich sagte doch: Ich guck mal was sich ergibt." "Na ja, du has ja sowieso nicht genug Mumm um es ihr zu sagen." "Gute Nacht ich hau mich n bisschen aufs Ohr." "Joah."  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Am nächsten Tag, als alle fertig waren, gings los. Sanji war ein wenig enttäuscht, da er nicht mit einem der Mädchen(na ja eigentlich Frauen, aber Mädchen hört sich besser an) In eine Gruppe gekommen war. Ruffys Gruppe ging in den "Urwald" und Nami und Zorro Suchten am Strand, oder in seiner Nähe nach Essbarem.  
  
Zorro war wie immer sehr schweigsam und erst. Nami hatte bereits einige tropische Früchte gefunden und fühlte sich sehr nützlich. Sie hatten sicherlich schon die hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt, als es im Gebüsch neben Nami raschelte.  
  
"Was ist das denn?"  
  
Nami beugte sich vor und durchbrach das Gebüsch und blickte plötzlich dierekt in ein Gesicht. Zorro, der einige Schritte von Nami wegstand und selbst nach Essen suchten hörte Namis Schrei und wirbelte herum und erschrak, was man nicht sah, als er einen Man mit Kleidern in mehr oder weniger zerschlissenem zustand sah. Dieser Man hielt Nami ein Messer gegen den Hals. Plötzlich brachen noch mehr von diesen Gestalten aus dem Gebüsch und musterten Nami und Zorro. Einer von ihnen war so dick das man ihn für eine übergroße Bowlingkugel halten könnte und hatte eine Hähnchenkeule im Mund. Ein anderer hatte, wie Sanji eine Zigarette im Mund und einen schwarzen Haarzopf.Der Man der Nami festhielt hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an du benutzte nur eine Hand um Nami das Messer an den hals zu halten. Plötzlich begann er zu sprechen.  
  
"Ah, seht mal wen wir da haben. Den berüchtigten Piratenjäger und seine Freundin..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
"DER SOLL MEIN FREUND SEIN?!!! SIE HAM SIE JA NICH MEHR ALLE!!!" "Was bist du dann?" "Sagt doch erst mal wer ihr seid." , mischte sich Zorro ein. "Wir sind Piraten." "Ja, ach ne! Das hab ich bereits gecheckt. Und welche seid ihr?"  
  
Doch kurz bevor der Pirat antworten konnte, brachen Ruffy, Sanji und Lysop aus dem Gestrüb heraus. Sanji rauchte vor Wut als er sah das der Pirat Nami gefangen hielt, Lysop zitterte mal wieder und Ruffy...  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKSSSS" "Hey Ruffy, lange nicht mehr gesehen!!!"  
  
Plötzlich fiel die Bedrohlichkeit von der ganzen Piratenbande ab. Ruffy und Shanks begrüßten sich. Dann erkannte Lysop einen der Piraten und der ihn.  
  
"Lysop?" "Papa?" "Jep, aber mein Sohn wäre viel zu ängstlich um einmal Pirat werden zu können." "Da siehst du mal wie du mich unterschätzt..." "Das ist er immer noch." , bestätigte Zorro. "Hey, Ruffy, der gehört nicht etwa zu euch oder?" , fragte Shanks Ruffy. "Na sicher!" "Oha! Dann lasst uns mal zu eurem Schiff gehen!" "Okay."  
  
Nach einer Stunde waren sie bei der Flying Lamp.  
  
"Schon zurück Ruffy?" hörten sie Nico Robins Stimme.  
  
Als Robin und Shanks sich sahen erstarrten sie beide.  
  
"DIE?!!!" "DEEEEER?!!!"  
  
Dann kam etwas das keiner der Strohhut-Bande erwartet hätte: Robin stürzte sich von Schiff aus dierekt in Shanks Arm. Er konnte sie sehr geschickt fangen dafür das er nur einen Arm besaß.  
  
"Tach!" "Joah!" "Kennt ihr euch?" , fragte Nami. "Ja sicher! Er ist mein Ex." "Und sie meine Exex."  
  
Dann Knallte sie ihm eine.  
  
"WAS DU HATTEST SCHON WIEDER EINE NEUE?!!!" "Ja sicher!" "*Grummel*"  
  
Sie gingen zum versteck von Shanks Bande. Nami fühlte sich sehr unwohl, da sie andauernd begafft wurde. Shanks kam zu ihr und meinte: "Stör dich nicht dran. Die haben halt ewig keine Frau mehr zu Gesicht bekommen." "Ach so. Wie beruhigend!"  
  
Shanks lachte und ging dann wieder zu Robin und die beiden verschwanden in einem Zelt. Ruffy machte ein Wettessen Lysop unterhielt sich mit seinem Vater und log das sich die Balken bogen. Sanji zauberte herrliche Gerichte auf den Tisch und bot Nami nur das Beste an. Plötzklich ertönte eine Stimme hinter Nami.  
  
"Hey Nami ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe. Die Zwei haben uns zu einem Wetttrinken herausgefordert. Sie meinen wir könnten nich mehr trinken als die." "Ich komme. Denen wird ich's zeigen!" ~~~°~~~ Nach fünfzehn Gläsern waren alle bis auf Nami am Boden. Zorro der nach dreizehn Gläsern aufgehört hatte aber noch stehen konnte lachte. Er klopfte Nami auf die Schulter und sagte:  
  
"Du bist die beste Säuferin die ich kenne Nami."  
  
Er ging. Kurz nachdem er gegangen war segelte ein Zettel aus der Luft in Namis offene Hand. Nami lief zu einer stelle wo niemand sie stören könnte und faltete den Zettel auf.  
  
Hey Nami, Komm mal an den Strand ! Ich will dir was zeigen .  
  
Nami las den zettel immer und immer wieder durch, aber wusste nicht von wem dieser Zettel stammen könnte.  
  
' Von Zorro? Nein! Der schreib nicht so was. Sanji? Dem wäre das eher zuzutrauen aber der hat im Moment genug mit den Anderen Piraten zu tun. Ruffy? NEIN , der ist doch viel zu kindisch für so was. LYSOP? Nein,nein,nein! Echt ich trau den was zu aber nicht so was! Aber einer von den Anderen Piraten ? Das könnte sein... ach was solls ich kann ja mal gucken gehen.' , dachte Nami.  
  
Etwas zögerlich ging Nami zum Strand und guckte sich um, sah aber niemanden. Plötzlich kam jemand von hinten.  
  
"Dich hab ich gesucht."  
  
Jemand packte Nami von hinten mit zwei Armen und hielt ihr den Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. Er fing an sie im Nacken zu Küssen. Nami wollte jetzt nur noch weg. Jetzt wusste sie; dass das niemand aus ihrer Crouw sein konnte. Sie konnte nichts tun. Er küsste sie weiter immer noch im Nacken. Nami konnte nicht mehr und eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter. Plötzlich hörte man ein Sirren dann erstarrte der Mann und fiel nach hinten um.  
  
"Hey , Nami? Geht's dir gut?" "Hä?"  
  
Nami erwachte aus ihrer Starre und drehte sich um.  
  
Da stand Zorro. An seinen Schwertern tropfte Blut hinunter. Sie sah Zorro an undfiel ihm dann um den hals.  
  
"D-danke!!!" , schluchzte sie.  
  
Zorro hatte vor Überraschung seine Schwerter fallen gelassen und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Aber dann faste er sich wieder.  
  
"Hey, hör auf zu flennen. Man könnte meinen das du was gegen Küsse hast." "Is gut." "Lass uns zurück gehen. Ich nehm den da mal mit."  
  
Ohne Wiederworte folgte Nami ihm. Als sie wieder am Lager ankamen drehten sich ein paar zu ihnen um . Doch als sie die Leiche entdeckten, spuckten manche von ihnen ihren Wein aus und dann sahen es alle. Shanks war der erste der sich faste. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fragte Zorro ihn.  
  
"Gehört der hier zu euch?" "Nein, den kenn ich aber. Das ist ein Dieb der mit uns gereist ist. Was hatter angestellt?"  
  
Zorro guckte Nami an und die sagte: " Na ja, er.. hat..." "Er wollte sie flachlegen." , ergänzte Zorro. "Ja, so was hatte ich mir gedacht. Na ja , ein Frauenschänder weniger. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh ihn los zu sein er hat nur ärger gemacht und hat auf jeder Insel dierekt nen Puff gesucht." , sagte Shanks.  
  
Danach ging die Party weiter. Robin aber wollte Namis Knutschflecken mit Puder überdecken, was ihr auch gelang.  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Um Mitternacht waren fast alle im Bett oder schliefen im freien. Ein paar allerdings waren noch wach nami und Zorro auch. Nami tippte Zorro auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wasn los?" "Ich wollt mich nur noch mal bedanken." " Du könntest dich auch anders bedanken!"  
  
Zorro grinste.  
  
"Hä?"  
  
Dann zog Zorro Nami zu sich heran und Küsste sie auf den Mund.  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?" "Der Zettel war von mir!" "Ne, der war von dem Dieb." "Nö, der is dir bloß gefolgt, oder wieso soll ich sonst gekommen sein?" "Is auch wieder war."  
  
Zorro grinste weiter und küsste sie weiter. Erst nur den Mund dann weiter runter bis zu ihrem Dekollete. Nami wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Es war anders als bei dem Dieb. Zorros Küsse kribbelten angenehm und durchströmten ihren Körper wie ein Haufen Schmetterlinge. Nun wusste sie was "Schmetterlinge im Bauch" hieß. Er hielt sie auch nicht fest sondern fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar. Er flüsterte: "Lass und woanders oder in ein Zelt gehen."  
  
Er hatte wieder sein typisches Zorro-grinsen aufgesetzt. Nami konnte ihn nur ansehen. Doch dann ...  
  
"Woanders." , hauchte sie. "Okay."  
  
Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zu einer kleinen Höhle, die etwas weiter von den Piraten-Lager entfernt war und in der bereist Decken lagen. Dort legte er sie auf eine der Decken, beugte sich über sie und begann wieder sie zu küssen. Aber diesmal ging er weiter und seine Küsse wurden fordernder. Er fuhr miteiner Hand unter ihr T-shirt, mit der anderen drückte er ihren arm zu Boden und hielt ihn fest. Nach und nach zog er ihr das Oberteil und die Schuhe aus, während er sie immer weiter küsste. Dann hörte er auf, was Nami sehr schade fand, doch sie wusste, dass sie jetzt an der Reihe. Sie hob zitternd ihre Hände und zog ihm sein weinbeflecktes Hemd und ebenso seine Schuhe aus und machte ihm das schwarze, aber grünlich schimmernde Kopftuch ab. Er zog indessen ihren BH aus. Er schien Erfahrung zu haben, denn es dauerte keine drei Sekunden bis er ihn gelöst hatte. Dann zog er Nami den Rock und sich die Hose aus. Danach zog Nami Zorro die Unterwäsche aus. Er ihre restlich ebenso.  
  
Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Willst du?" "J-ja." "Okay..."  
  
Er küsste sie wieder aber diesmal am ganzen Körper. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht und küsste ihn und ihre Zunge brach in seinen Mund ein. Nami umarmte Zorro und er sie, dann drang er in sie ein und fing an sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller zu bewegen. Nami fühlte nun nur noch mehr, dass sie Zorro liebte. Das ganze "Treiben" dauerte noch mindestens eine Stunde an, bis sie müde in seinen Armen einschlief.  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Das ging noch fünf Tage lang so und Nami spürte immer mehr wie sehr sie Zorro liebte. Jedes mal war sie in Zorros Armen eingeschlafen und an nächsten Tag im Zelt wieder aufgewacht und hatte jedes mal geschmunzelt, weil Zorro in einer der Hängematten schlief, die vor ihr lagen. Er sah manchmal echt süß aus wenn er schlief. Doch diesmal...  
  
" . . . . . . . . . ... Naaamiiiii... . . . . . . . . ." "Nami?" "Naamiiiiiiii aaaaufwaaaaachennnnnn!!!" "Hä?"  
  
Als Nami die Augen auf machte, war sie nicht mehr in den warmen weichen Decken eingewickelt, sondern auf dem Boden vor einem Zelt und hatte ihre Kleider an. Sie dachte:  
  
' Zorro muss mich schon wieder angezogen und zurück gebracht haben! Aprpos wo is der den?'  
  
"Na endlich bist du wach. Wir wollen los Nami!" " Ach echt?" "Ja echt." , sagte Lysop. "Wieso denn?" "Na weil unser lieber Käptn doch das One Piece finden will und zwar vor allen anderen! Und Robin muss hier auch weg. Anscheinend hat Shanks es bei ihr verbockt. Na ja, mir würd so was ja nich passieren !" Aber Nami hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu sie stand auf und suchte Zorro mit den Augen. Allerdings sah sie ihn nicht. Sie lief rum und suchte weiter aber fand ihn nicht. Am ende fragte sie sogar Sanji.  
  
"Hey, Sanji, hast du Zorro gesehen?" "Jep der is schon an Bord und pennt , wie immer. Aber wieso Fragst du, Engelchen? Wenn du jemanden brauchst der dich auszieht, dann steh ich dir gerne zur Verfügung. Hehehe!"( Typisch Sanji) "N-nein d-danke!"  
  
Sie lief zum Schiff und sah Zorro. Er schlief wirklich. Es liefen viele Piraten an ihm vorbei, die schwere Kisten trugen. Sie bereiteten die Abfahrt vor. Seit ein paar Tagen hatte sie das Gefühl nur noch wissen zu wollen ob Zorro sie wirklich liebte. Er hatte zwar öfters mit ihr geschlafen, aber das musste nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Wenn sie ihm jetzt nichts bedeutete... nein lieber nicht dran denken. Sie ging zu Zorro und fragte flüsternd:" Liebst du mich?"  
  
"In fünf Minuten in der Höhle. Da sag ich's dir." "Okay."  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Als sie in der Höhle ankam war Zorro bereits da.  
  
"Also liebst du mich?"  
  
'Bitte, bitte, bitte mach das er ja sagt bitte ,bitte, bitte !!!'  
  
"Nein, aber es war mal eine schöne Abwechselung!"  
  
Nami dachte sie hätte ein lautes `KRACK` gehört. Ihr Herz hatte anscheinend Selbstzerstörung eingeschaltet. Als er sie dann auch noch einfach zurück lies, dachte sie ihre Welt bräche zusammen. Sie wollte hinterher laufen und ihm ein Knallen, ihm sagen das er so was nicht mit ihr machen könne, doch stattdessen brach sie zusammen und fing an zu heulen. Sie heulte sicherlich zwei Stunden, bis sie einige Stimmen hörte die nach ihr riefen.  
  
'Scheiße! Wenn die mich hier finden und mich so verheult sehen und mich dann aufs Schiff zurückbringen, dann wird ich mich voll vor Zorro blamieren.'  
  
Sie rannte in eine andere Richtung und damit direkt in Robin rein.  
  
"Was machst du hi... oh mein Gott Nami wasn los?"  
  
Nami erklärte ihr die ganze Sache und schluchzte zwischendurch immer wieder auf.  
  
"Ach so. Na komm ich mach dir n bisschen rouge drauf." "Danke!"  
  
Als Robin fertig war brachte sie Nami zurück zum Schiff, wo die anderen schon warteten. Sie hatten ihre Suche aufgegeben, nachdem sie ihren angaben nach ewig gesucht hatten. Und Zorro? Der schlief in seiner Hängematte.  
  
Ruffy und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Shanks und seiner Bande. Als Shanks sich von Robin verabschieden wollte kehrte die ihm den Rücken und stiefelte davon. Doch plötzlich sprintete Shanks vor, hielt Robin fest, drehte sie um und küsste sie( wobei sie ihm dauernd Ohrfeigte, was das küssen nicht grad leichter machte). Dann legten sie ab, wobei Shanks nich grad gut aussah(Mit den Backen , kein wunder.). Doch all das bekam Nami nur noch mit halbem Ohr mit. Sie wahr wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr da. Das war sicher alles bloß Einbildung.  
  
So ging das die Nächste Woche lang. Wenn jemand sie zum Beispiel nach dem Kurs fragte, dann sagte sie nur 'Hä?' oder 'Was is los?'. Sie war andauernd mit den Gedanken wo anders( um genau zu sein bei Zorro, oder bei nichts.). In dieser Zeit wurde Robin Namis Beste Freundin. Sie konnte einfach immer mit ihr reden und wenn ihr danach war sich auch bei ihr ausheulen. Was Zorro angeht. Dem ging sie aus dem Weg, aber wenn sie dann doch mal was zusammen reden oder machen mussten(wie z.B. bei nem Sturm die Segel einziehen), dann stellte sie sich vor, da stünde jemand anderes. Aber den anderen entging nicht das sie so komisch drauf war. So kam eines Mittags Sanji zu ihr, in die Küche, setzte sich zu ihr und sprach sie an.  
  
" Hey, Nami , was isn mit dir los? Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."  
  
Nami antwortete mit rauer Stimme: " Ach nichts."  
  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nich!!! Sag endlich was mit dir los is!!!!"  
  
Sanji Packte Nami und küsste sie. Einfach so. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Nur so. Erst spürte Nami nichts als Benommenheit, Doch dann schoss Wut in ihr hoch. Kalte, eiskalte Wut, die sie fast ersticken lies. Er war genauso wie Zorro. Genauso! So und nicht anders!! Dann, fast wie nach einer Ewigkeit lies Sanji von ihr ab. Nami spürte das er ihr etwas sagen wollte, doch es war wahrscheinlich: 'Willst du mit mir schlafen?'. Oh nein. Das würde sie nicht mit sich machen lassen. Sie hatte in dieser Sache erst mal genug. Bevor Sanji den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Nami nach ihrem Klima-Taktstock gegriffen und Sanji mit einem Blitz bis aufs Deck geschleudert.  
  
"Wow Sanji war das ne Tanzeinlage?" , fragte Ruffy, der sich zu Sanji hinuntergebeugt hatte , um zu gucken ob der noch lebte. "Nein, du Vollidiot!" Zorro begann zu lachen. "Was gibt es da zu lachen Zorro???" , fragte Sanji , der vor Wut kochte. "Ach, ich hab mir nur ausgemalt wer dich so aufs Deck geschleudert haben könnte." "Ach, ja? Und wer sollte das sein, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Na wer wohl? Das kleine Flitchen, da oben, das da steht." "Welches Flittchen?" , fragte Sanji verdutzt und drehte sich zu Nami um, die am Geländer stand und alles gehört hatte.  
  
"Na warte! DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜSEN!!!" , schrie sie und zog den Klima- Taktstock heraus.  
  
Gerade als Nami sich auf Zorro stürzen wollte, spross ein Arm aus ihrer Hüfte und hielt sie am Geländer fest. Dann nahm Robin Nami an der Hand, Der Hüft-arm verschwand und Robin zog Nami in die Küche und schloss die Tür ab.  
  
"Was sollte das?" , fauchte Nami Robin an. "Ach so!!! ich dachte nur es wäre gut, wenn du noch weiterleben würdest, als in Scheiben geschnitten zu Enden." "Ja, ja, tut mir leid. Aber Zorro hat es einfach zu weit getrieben!!!" "Nein, nein, nein, Gaaaaaaaaanz falsch. Zorro ist einfach nicht so geschickt..." "Ja, im Umgang mit Wörtern!!!" , brauste Nami wieder auf. "... nein, im Umgang, damit, jemandem zu sagen, das er ihn (eigentlich sie) liebt." "Hä? Jetz versteh ich nur noch Bahnhof!" "Checkst dus denn immer noch nicht? Er liebt dich!" "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" "Oh doch! Das glaube ich. Ich hab nämlich gehört, wie Sanji und Zorro sich unterhalten haben, an dem Abend noch, als wir auf der Insel ankamen." "Ja und?" , fragte Nami völlig desinteresiert. "Sanji sagte er wolle nicht das Zorro dich ihm wegnehmen würde. Er sagte auch, Zorro habe gar nicht genug Mumm, um es dir zu sagen." "Echt jetz?" , fragte Nami mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das nicht mehr zu topen war. Doch dieses Leuchten löste sich sofort wieder in Nichts auf. "Er hat 'nein' gesagt ,als ich ihn gefragt hab!" "Er braucht halt was extravagantes!" "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." "Und ob ich das glaube. Aber wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann frag doch Sanji!" , Robin setzte ein Lächeln auf, das Liebenswert und Schalkhaft zugleich war. Dann ging sie hinaus und lies eine verdutzte Nami zurück. "Warte! Robin!" , rief Nami Robin nach, die jedoch nicht reagierte. Nami dachte nach.  
  
'Soll ich ihr glauben? Aber, wieso hat Zorro mich dann Flittchen genannt?'  
  
Sie überlegte noch lange, kam aber nicht zu einem Schluss. Schließlich schlief sie ein.  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
mitten in der nacht wachte sie auf. Sie hörte Stimmen. Männliche Stimmen. Sie stand auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen aufs Deck. Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Als sie um die Ecke spähte, sah sie Sanji und Zorro. Zorro machte einen sehr genervten Eindruck und lief immer hin und her. Sanji dagegen lief Zorro hinterher und meckerte ihn an. Nun war Nami auch nah genug dran, um zu verstehen was die Beiden redeten.  
  
"HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!!! WIE KANNST DU NUR SOWAS ZU NAMI SAGEN? WO DU SIE DOCH..." "HALT`S MAUL!!! Du kannst ihr vielleicht dauernd sagen, was du für sie empfindest! Ich nicht!!!" "DESHALB, BRAUCHST DU SIE NOCH NICHT GLEICH SO WÜST ZU BESCHIMPFEN!!! Wenn du das noch mal machst, dann ..." "Nur weil sie DICH hat abblitzen lassen!" "Hat sie nicht. Ich hab ihr ja noch nicht mal gesagt dass ich sie liebe."  
  
Nami schlug sich die hand vor den Mund. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Dann hatte...  
  
"Siehst du , ich hatte recht!" , flüsterte Robin ganz nah an Namis Ohr. Nami wirbelte herum. "Was machst du denn hier?" , zischte sie. "Das gleiche wie du : spionieren." , sagte Robin lässig. "Lass uns abhauen."  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Als sie auf der anderen Seite des Decks ankamen, lehnte Nami sich an die hölzerne Wand und rutschte daran herunter.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid Robin, dass ich dir nicht glauben wollte!" "Ach was, ist nicht so schlimm!" " Und das mit Zorro... Ich weiß jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr was ich machen soll!" "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!... ich mach das schon!" "Echt? Du bist ein Engel! Nein , besser, du bist eine wahre Freundin!!!"  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Der nächste Tag verging ohne das etwas aufregendes passierte, doch in der Nacht kam Robin zu Nami und weckte sie.  
  
"Hey, Nami ! Aufwachen! Los, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" "Hm.. Hä? Was?!" "Na, los!" , sagte Robin , zog Nami raus aufs Deck und schubste sie um die Ecke. Und dort... dort stand ZORRO!!! Nami wusste nicht , das hinter der Ecke ein schmollender Sanji, der Zorro raus geholt hatte, und eine euserst zufriedene Robin standen. Dann drehte Zorro sich um.  
  
"Hä? DU?" "Äh, ja ... ähm... schönes Wetter heute!" "Seit wann bezeichnest du einen Wolken bedeckten Himmel, als schön? Das wär ja ma was ganz neues!"  
  
Bevor Nami etwas erwiedern konnte, hatte Zorro sie gepackt, sie umarmt und ihr die Worte ins Ohr geflüstert, die sie seit Tagen von ihm hören wollte: "Ich liebe dich!". In Namis Augen glitzerten Glückstränen und sie flüsterte ebenso: "Ich dich auch.", zurück. Dann küssten sie sich. Und hinter einer Ecke lächelten Robin und Sanji( der Nami glücklich sehen wollte) sich an. Und auf einmal verzogen sich die Wolken und das nicht nur vom Himmel sodern auch aus den Herzen zweier Liebender, die sich im strahlenden Mondenschein küssten.  
  
Das alles ist nun schon fünf Jahre her. Doch unsere Liebe ist immer noch da. Wir sind jetzt sogar Freunde und Crew des neuen Piratenkönigs!!!  
  
Hoffe es gefällt allen, die es lesen! Hel ;o) Eure Nami  
(Anna Frequin) 


End file.
